Just A Kiss
by JK Writes
Summary: Just a Nebecca/Roah one-shot... Rebecca, the new girl at Buzz, finds out devastating news from her boyfriend, and runs out of Buzz. Who will be there to comfort her? Her best friend, Michael? Or will it be someone else do the job?


**Another one shot :D I might make this into a series of one shots... If you want.**

**By the way, this sets before Noah and Rebecca started dating. Like... Season 1.**

Rebecca groaned, at glared at her laptop screen. She heard a chuckle coming from her friend, Michael. "What? Writers block?" He joked, typing away on his laptop. "You have no idea. I can't think of a name or topic for this... And it's our first week here..." Rebecca said, gloomy.

"Hey, it's fine. Just ask me or one of the other writers. I'm sure they'll think of something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm writing my best article yet!" He said, a flame of determination in his eyes. Rebecca sighed, and looked at her laptop. She hasn't even written one word yet. She got up, and walked over to DJ's office.

She knocked on the door quietly, enough not to disturb the other writers. But one of them heard her and looked up. He hadn't seen her walk in, and he was wondering who she was. He didn't hear what she said, but she said something, and walked into DJ's office.

Noah looked over to Wilder. "Hey, Wilder, do you know who that girl was?" Wilder looked up from his sandwich. "Hmm? Rebhtca?" He mumbled with a mouthful of tuna. Noah shook his head. "Swallow." He stated. Wilder did, and took a breath of air.

"Rebecca?" Noah nodded. "Ah... Why do you ask now? She walked in, like, yesterday. Dude, pay attention. This is coming from me!" Wilder exclaimed, pointing his fingers towards himself. Noah chuckled, and went back to his writing. A few minutes later, Rebecca came out of the office, and went into the elevator. Noah watched as the numbers went down to 1.

He turned to Wilder. "I'm going to the Blurb. Anyone want a smoothie or something?" He asked. Michael and Amanda's heads shot up. "I'll have a blueberry!" Amanda said, raising a hand. "And I'll have a strawberry banana." Michael said, still into his article.

"What about you, Wilder?" Noah said, as he reached the elevator. "I'll have a mango." Wilder said, before taking a bite into his sandwich.

Noah walked into the elevator and went to the first floor. He walked out, and went over to the Blurb, which was surprisingly kind of empty. There were two people there. Noah noticed a girl sitting in a corner table, but ignored it.

"Hi... uh, I'll have a blueberry, strawberry banana, mango and one strawberry smoothie please." The cashier nodded, and pressed a few buttons on the cash register. "That'll be $11 please." Noah took out his wallet and gave her a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill. "Your change is 4 dollars." The cashier gave him his four dollars, and he sat down at the counter waiting for the smoothies.

All of a sudden that girl walked up, beside him and ordered a smoothie. She gave the cashier a smile and paid. She did his same movements, and sat down, a few seats away from him. Noah got his smoothies one by one, but she got hers already. She turned around slightly and started to drink her smoothie.

Noah gave her a small grin. "Hey. I'm Noah Jackson. I'm the music writer for Buzz. What's your name?" He asked her. She jumped slightly, and turned red. "Oh, well... I'm..." Noah smirked. "What? Forget your name?" She glared at him. "No! I'm Rebecca Harper."

Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed all of the drinks. The cashier was nice enough to give him a tray. "Well, I've gotta go. See you." Noah said, before leaving.

Rebecca's eyes lingered over to where he left. "Hm." Rebecca shrugged and finished her smoothie. She went back up to Buzz, and felt more energetic to write her article.

The problem is, she still had no idea what the topic would be.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda looked up, and stared at Rebecca. Rebecca said a small sorry before turning to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Noah heard. He listened to what she was saying.

"Oh, hey Kris. I've told you, not to call when I'm working." Noah cocked a brow. 'Who's Kris?' He thought to himself.

"Fine. Make it quick, I've got to finish and article."

"..."

"Yes, I miss you, but that doesn't give you any excuse." Noah stared in her direction, well everyone else went back to their work.

"Please hurry... The deadline is tonight."

"W-What?"

"N-No... I'm fine... Thank you for telling me. Goodbye Kris." Rebecca shut her phone, and breathed in and out, to release stress. Which really, was not working.

Rebecca turned to her laptop, looking rather sad, but everyone was to busy to notice... Everyone but Noah. Rebecca rubbed her temple, and looked at her laptop screen.

Noah watched as she started typing like crazy. In less than half an hour she was done. She went over to the printer and waited for it to print. She yanked it out of the printer, and stormed into DJ's office, gaining everyone's attention. Michael's eyes widened. "Oh... I think I know who that phone call was from," He said outloud.

"Who? She seems pretty mad." Amanda said. "I think it was from her boyfriend, Kris. Only he can make her that angry. And since Rebecca is as forgiving as she is, she is still with him. Even after multiple times he's cheated on her." Noah felt anger in his heart, but ignored it.

Everyone watched, as Rebecca ran out of DJ's office, with her head down, and ran into the open elevator as someone walked in. DJ peeked out of her office door. "Rebecca!" She looked at the four sitting at their laptops, as confused as she was. "Does anyone know what's upsetting her? I told her that her article was great." Michael raised his hand.

"It might be her boyfriend." He stated, before turning back to his laptop. DJ's fangirl side came out, and she walked out of her office. "Boyfriend? Do tell." She said, sitting next to Michael's chair. He sighed. "Uh- I think she should be the one to tell you that." DJ groaned, and looked at the other three, who had their hands up in defense. "Fine. Noah, go down and find her."

Noah's eyes widened. "Why me?!" DJ facepalmed herself. "You are not that smart sometimes... Just do it!" Noah shook his head, and walked over to the elevator. "Now I have a reason if that article isn't finished by tonight!" Noah said, just before the elevator doors closed.

He waited until the elevator stopped. He walked out of the door and looked around. "Hm... Where would she be..." Noah looked around, and started walking backwards, and tripped over something. "W-Whoa!" He stumbled and fell, landing hard on his butt.

"Ow..." He mumbled before getting up. "O-Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to trip you!" He looked down, and saw Rebecca, getting up. There was a difference from when he had seen her before. This time, she was crying, and her makeup, though she was barely wearing any, was running.

"I look terrible don't I..." She blushed, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Nah. You're just crying. That's fine. But why are you crying, exactly?" Rebecca covered her top lip with her hand slightly, looking away before answering.

"My boyfriend broke up with me..." She said, in a wavering voice. Noah softened, and awkwardly hugged the new girl. "That's terrible... Everyone's up there worried why the little nerdy Rebecca ran off." Rebecca pushed her off of him. "I am not nerdy!" She protested, but Noah just smirked.

"Right... Then prove it." Rebecca glared. "How?" She had forgotten about Kris, and crossed her arms, in a challenging way. "Nerds are extremely smart. Are you? What are your grades?" Rebecca looked to the side. "Straight A's. But that doesn't mean anything!"

"Nerds usually don't take risks, unless it has to do with school work. Do you take risks?" This made Rebecca have to stop and think. "W-Well, I..." Noah gave her a lop-sided grin. "Told you! You're a nerd." Rebecca's eyebrows scrunched up into a 'v'.

"W-Well, if nerds take risks then... uh-" She pulled on Noah's shirt, pulling him towards her and kissed him. This took Noah by a total surprise.

**_Noah's POV_**

Did she just- Is she?

She's kissing me...

And I like it? I haven't felt like this with any of my other girlfriends... But I just met this girl... Literally... I didn't even know she existed an hour ago.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

Did I just do that? Why am I still doing it?!

Why am I liking this?

Why am I kissing him?! _Oh come on, you like it. _W-Well... Maybe... just a little...

_**Normal POV**_

She pulled away as soon as the kiss started.

She had a blush spreading across her face, and his eyes were wide. "Y-You just kissed me..." Noah muttered out. Rebecca had a terrible excuse however. "Pfft! Well, I was just... I was just proving a point!" She said, before dragging him into the elevator, and pressing four.

They awkwardly stood in the elevator, not looking at each other.

Little did they know...

They were both smiling.

**The End :D**

**I know... Rebecca wouldn't do this right?**

**Go ahead, review something bad... It won't affect me.**

**But good reviews will affect me, in a good way, of course XD**

**So let me know! Do you want this to be a series of one shots, or into a multi-chap? Review or message me to let me know.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
